Annie
by PercabethHariny5466
Summary: This is a Percy Jackson/Harry Potter crossover! My first fanfic! Please enjoy all the humor!
1. Chapter 1

This** is a Percy Jackson story full of humor and involves lots of Percabeth! This will also involve Harry Potter! I promise I'll update every Thursday because I have time then. ENJOY!? ﾟﾘﾜ**

**Disclaimer: I don own PJO/HOO/HP**

** Percy's POV:**

Annabeth and I were lying on the beach teasing each other.

"Seaweed Brain, you are made of kelp!"

"Your face looks like an owl!"

We were interrupted by Flavian Perno, a son of Hermes, running down towards us.

"Percy, Annabeth, Chiron wants you at the Big House."

Annabeth and I ran to the Big house and to the ping pong table. The nine who had went on the quests where gathered around the table with Chiron at the end.

"What are you all doing here?" I asked Reyna and Frank.

"Chiron IMed us." Reyna explained.

Chorion flicked his tail, " I have summoned you here because we need you for a new quest. You are to go to Hogwarts to protect Harry Potter and his friends while they journey to find horocruxces."

Annabeth asked about the horocruxces. Chiron replied that they were parts of a soul put in an object by dark magic.

He was interrupted by Leo asking about the name,"Is it really pig warts?" Leo asked, snorting.

Chiron said yes and told us to meet him at Thalia's pine tree in an hour.

**Whew * wiping sweat off forehead* that was hard! I'll update on Thursday but maybe extra! Enjoy and review**

**-Julialace**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I'm sorry that last chapter was so short. I'm going to do extras if I can on weekends but Winter Break till February I'll be studying and taking Pre-COMPS so yeah. Thanks Winterlover6! Disclaimer: I don't own PJO/HOO/HP Frank's POV**

When Chiron IMed Reyna I was in the middle of a talk with Hazel. Reyna came rushing in when Hazel started to lay down on my lap.

"Frank, Hazel! We have to go to CHB!" Reyna said, rushing in, "Oh, sorry." "That's okay Praetor Ramìrez-Arellano." I replied, letting Hazel sit up.

So she told us about the IM message and that Chiron wants us. Hazel, Reyna, and I went to the stables to get our pegasusi, well Reyna and I did, Hazel called Arion. We made it to CHB in record time, 1 hour and 10 minutes!

Chiron was waiting for us in the Big House. He led us to the Ping-Pong table where Leo, Piper, Jason, Nico, wait, and who is that pretty girl sitting next to Leo? I stared at Leo and the pretty girl, but Hazel rushed to Nico to ask him what he was doing before I got the chance to ask.

"Hazel, you know I can't tell you what I've been doing, only that Dad sent me here." Nico replied.

I got my chance to ask Leo, "Leo, who is that, and aren't you supposed to be dead?"

"She is Calypso, my sunshine! And no I had the Doctor's medicine!"

Just then Percy and Annabeth came in and Percy stopped in his tracks and looked at Calypso. "Hey, Percy." Calypso said, weakly.

"Hi, Calypso. Why did you curse Annabeth?"

"I was just really angry, so," Calypso trailed off.

Percy came up to her and hugged her. "It's okay."

"Awkward," Leo said, looking embarrassed.

"Okay, okay! I'm calling the meeting." Chiron cut in.

"Now I know you have just saved the world and, Leo, you came back from the dead, but this is very important. Annabeth, you know about wizards and witches, right, so tell the rest of us."

"Okay, Hecate blessed certain people and their offspring with magic to be used with wands. These people have grown to be a thriving population in secret, like us." Annabeth explained.

"I knew one of the greatest wizards, Dumbledore, who was a son and a descendent of Hecate. He died just a couple of months ago and he told Harry Potter, who is known as the Boy who Lived, about the Horocruxces and asked him to continue the hunt.

"Wait, we are going to help him right?" Percy asked.

"Yes, you are. Any questions?" Chiron replied.

"Yes, what is the school's name?" I asked.

"Hogwarts," Chiron said.

It started with Leo doubling over and rolling on the floor, next was Percy falling over and slumping in laughter, then I started to roll around on my chair, then Piper, Annabeth, Hazel, and Reyna started to laugh. It was weird to see Reyna laughing with us. Then Jason and Nico started to roll around, like me. Jason looked like a blond Superman laughing maniacally. Nico looked like he was coming out of the shadows. Even Calypso, the most serious of us, started to giggle slightly.

Chiron had to smile and then quiet us down. "Okay meet me at Thalia's tree in an hour." Chiron said, "Romans, your stuff is upstair."


End file.
